So, This Is What They Call Love?
by LoonyLunabeam
Summary: A young female with a passion for writing decides to visit a dainty little cafe her friends recommended. She is highly surprised by who she sees there. As she struggles to write her original novel, she must lean back on this person for support. It isn't easy, though. /Birthday fic for a friend. Three-shot, maybe. Tadamu/


**Pairing: Tadamu**

**Disclaimer: I shall never own Shugo Chara! TT^TT**

**Birthday fic for Zinnya, one of my besties~! Her bday was May 24 so I'm a tad bit late...but that's cuz I had no internet until last week X.X anyway, this was what she requested :3 Which is a bit surprising, seeing as she prefers Amuto...but I don't mind xD**

* * *

_**~So, This Is What They Call Love?~**_

When I first walked into the dim cafe, I didn't notice my crush behind the register. I saw him after I had taken a seat on a chair besides him. He was wearing a blue apron and had a big grin on his face. To me, he was unbelievably cute. After developing a slight crush on him from seeing him at school, well, I certainly couldn't pass up the perfect opportunity to see what he does outside of school.

I entered the Sakura Cafe that day because they offered free internet. So, as a blooming author with a love for coffee, I just had to visit. It's quite a famous and very cute cafe, in my opinion. I've heard from my friends it's the perfect hangout spot, or even a great place to have a first date. They never told me _he_ of all people worked there. So you can pretty much imagine my shocked expression after stepping into the small cafe and seeing the prince of the school behind the register. I remember it just like it was yesterday...

Maybe because it _was _yesterday.

* * *

_Ring! Ring! _went the bell hanging on the door as a young girl with pink hair stepped inside. She closed the door behind her and gazed about the half-filled cafe. She saw creamy white tables with comfy little chairs filled with people drinking coffee, eating some of the sweet desserts from the cafe, and even chatting and laughing with friends. The girl smiled to herself. _This is the perfect place_, she thought immediately as she bowed her head shyly and walked past the filled tables and chairs. She neared an empty table by the cash register. She didn't look up to see the cashier, only headed straight to one of the cream-colored chairs and plopped down on it. The girl laid her schoolbag on the able and rummaged through it, finally pulling out a sleek gray laptop.

"Found you, Airi~!" she happily exclaimed as she settled her laptop on the table. "Let's get started..."

The girl typed away at her laptop's (Airi) smooth keys as soon as it turned on. She typed with great concentration, pausing now and then then to rest her hands. It was then at one of those pauses that she looked up and saw _him_. She immediately squeaked like a frightened mouse and dove under the table, causing one of the nearby chairs to screech against the clean tile floor. There she cowered, leaving her laptop forgotten on the table, as her face flushed a deep red. She heard the sound of light footsteps seconds later and quickly shut her eyes, praying it wasn't really _him_. Her prayers were left unanswered as the owner of the footsteps bent down to her level beneath the table with a worried look in his ruby-red eyes.

"Are you okay, mi- Oh! Hinamori-san, is that you?"

She looked up, slowly letting her eyes travel to his face. That only made her blush deepen. "Y-yes, erhm, Hotori-kun!"

The klutz straightened up, dusting off her uniform's skirt although the floor was as clean as a whistle. She fingered the hem of her plaid red skirt nervously as he also stood up. The blond gave her a kind smile. "Just call me Tadase, there's no need for formalities."

"O-oh, okay! Um, I'm Hinamori Amu..." she muttered, trapped in a daze as she gazed into his eyes dreamily.

Tadase chuckled. "Well, I already know you, and I'm sure you know me, but I'll just say..." he stuck out his hand to her. "Hello, I'm Hotori Tadase, nice to meet you!"

Amu only pouted at that. "Y-yeah, I know you... I just didn't think that you would know me..."

Amu then stared hesitantly at his hand. She reached out slowly and reached it, shaking it silently. She just hoped that her hand wasn't too clammy with sweat; but if they were, she silently wished he wouldn't notice. Luckily, they let go after about 5 seconds of shaking and Tadase didn't say anything about her sweaty hand. The blond gestured to a seat at the table and pulled it out. Amu blushed yet again as she realized he pulled it out for her. She sat down quickly and Tadase pushed her seat gently towards the table more. He then sat in his own chair and smiled at her stiff figure.

"So, how was your day?"

And the rest was forgotten as they engaged in small talk the rest of Tadase's break. After he had to go back to work, Amu beamed with joy, her thoughts remaining with the events of that day, replaying in her mind over and over again, and she resumed to typing with much gusto on the abandoned Airi again.

Her smile never went away that day.

* * *

**Erhm...yeah, I pretty much failed at that. This shall be a three-shot, maybe. YEW BETTA LUV IT, ZINNYA! Dx reviews are greatly appreciated ;D If I don't respond to a review, it's just because I have no time to send a PM (I sneak on the computer...Read my profile for more info.) so, don't worry, I will respond as soon as possible, I swear on the River of Styx! (Ah, gotta love Percy Jackson and Greek Mytholgoy ^-^)REMEMBER, I STILL HAVE A POLL, SO CHECK IT OUT IF YOU'D LIKE! xD** **That's all for now! /Fixed a mistake.**

**LoonyLuna, out~! xP**


End file.
